


Was I Wrong?

by OphiuchusSerpens



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Guilt, Healing Sex, Magical Healing Cock, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Discussions, Religious Discussion, Self-Acceptance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens
Summary: A self-indulgent, self-healing Papa III fic. Takes place after my first fic A Girl Needs A Devil. Warning, will cover hinted at sensitive topics.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Was I Wrong?

Sister Beauford was tossing and turning in bed that night trying to think about something else other than him. She didn't want to admit she loved Terzo because he had saved her and he fulfilled a place in her heart where her father should have been.

She couldn't help catching herself thinking about him. He carried himself with such wit and grace, though he was known for cursing around the clergy a lot he was always so respectful around her. She loved the way his long bangs fell in front of his face which she found beautiful, that paint he always wore making him look ethereal at times to her. She thought about their moment together after her nightmare and her face went red at the thought of going any further with him. She wanted to but he was like a father to her. She couldn't. She had to talk to him, he seemed to always know when she was having trouble sleeping. He would come to her bedside when that happened and reassure her that everything is going to be okay and there was nothing in her past that could creep up from the shadows to attack her. All that was in the past. She really wanted to ask him about how she felt though, she had to get her feelings off her chest. Maybe she would tell him tomorrow. She always felt so inadequate but he would validate her and tell her how wonderful she is. She was about to get out of bed to talk to him but before she knew it he had heard her tossing and turning and knocked at the door.

"Are you alright cara? Can you sleep?" He asked. "Please, come in". He opened the door and walked in, dressed in expensive purple bathrobes. "Tell me what is wrong sister, I'll make all the intrusive thoughts go away" He whispered sweetly. "Is it your father again?" She thought for a moment. "Well... about that, it's actually about you". Here it would come, he was all ears. "Papa... I mean Terzo, it's alright I call you that right?" He nodded. "Of course, go on". She continued. "Terzo I... I feel like well, we have a connection like I never had with my father and you feel like my real father sometimes but I'm also- I mean... I need you, but I also feel other things". She nervously swallowed. "Other things?" He replied.

"Cara, I understand you, I'm here" He pulled her into a hug. "I completely understand, you feel mistreated and you seek comfort, you told me about what happened". She nodded, clutching the front of his silk robes and leaning her head into his chest where his skin was exposed. "You don't need to feel embarrassed, not here, there will never be a need for that" He said as he held her there to his chest. "Terzo" She nearly stuttered. "I love you but I-". She swallowed her fears. She had no fear of him. But she did have her self doubts. "I doubt myself sometimes... even though you made me feel something when we first met, you helped me, you healed me, but I still feel like I'm not mentally strong enough for this world sometimes, people are cruel but you're the kindest man I've ever known. I admire that about you, I just wonder what you see in me". Listening to what she had to say made him feel glad she was able to be open with him, she had grown a little confidence but still doubted herself.

"Never doubt yourself bella" He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're only human, we all have flaws we don't want to admit that make us who we are. You are wonderful, you are spirited and have an eye for artistry, you know how to dream and find hope things will get better, to me it is perfect in every way flaws and all, you are a wonderful person Sister Beauford, never forget that". She wouldn't, she was moved, almost moved to tears by his kindness and honesty, she was smitten with him. "Papa..." She uttered under her choked up breathing. He silenced her with a kiss. "It's perfectly okay how you feel, you have nothing to be ashamed of". She felt so relieved to hear that he thought there was nothing wrong with her wanting him, truth be told he wanted her too, but most of all he wanted her to be happy. "You are perfect the way you are, don't let anyone tear you down or make fun of you, Sister Beauford you are a wonderful charming person, it's okay to get emotional, its okay to get overwhelmed". She wanted to just bury herself into the crook of his neck and cry. She couldn't stop herself. She held onto him for of the kind things he had said and how he had been around her.

He patted her hair and held her there, giving her all the time she needed to recover. She dried her eyes, her cheeks flushed with the crying and being so close to him. "You make me feel a million things at once" She said staring into his mismatched eyes. "So many things, it's just us right here right?" He laughed as if to say of course and sat with her on his lap getting cosy, letting her use him to rest on. She took the front of the purple bathrobes slowly between her fingers and flipped the front of the material open, touching the expensive silk and feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingertips. She placed her palm against his chest, brushing against a nipple and making him shudder. She trailed lower, more of his skin revealed until she reached his silk pants machining the material. "Go on, you can keep touching" He said. She lowered her hands to touch against his erection. She blushed profusely.

"Terzo should we be doing this?" She asked as he petted her. "My dear, there is no one holding you back, you can decide what you want to do, how do you want me to make you happy?" It dawned on her, she finally understood deep down what she wanted from him in that moment. She hugged his bare body and whispered to him. "Tell me I did nothing wrong, when I was indulging in sin tell me I did nothing wrong" He looked puzzled "Indulging in sin? Oh you mean that, the incident that lead you to the clergy, you did nothing wrong" He held her in his arms. " You should not feel ashamed, it is normal, natural to act upon your instincts that are frowned upon by the indoctrinated of the church from youth with their medieval imbecile brains, they cannot simply point one in the right direction without shaming them for being animals of instinct, fuck them, welcome to the clergy". He kissed her hand then pulled her on top of him. "Do what makes you feel happy". She leaned down and kissed him, slowly and passionately, entertwining her fingers with his.

To the sound of the monstrance clock  
Air is cleansed, assembled flock  
Black candles burn, all minds aligned  
As the parish sighs in smoke  
Enters lady revealed of cloak  
To the haunting sound of the monstrance clock  
Singing  
Come together, together as one  
Come together for Lucifer's son

She started undressing, getting rid of her nightdress and showing the very revealing almost see through black lingerie underneath. "I see what you want sister, you are a naughty girl" He lay her down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I'll go gently" He said. "Don't want to hurt you, my beautiful Sister of Sin". He carefully pulled her panties off and inserted two fingers inside her womanhood. She gasped as he curled his fingers. "Do you want me?" He asked. "Papa... of course I want you". He took his fingers out and that's when she felt the hot warmth of his cock pulsing against her opening. She yelped as he slowly pushed inside her, settling for a while. "Terzo..." She gasped. He started moving at a gentle pace. She grasped hold on him for dear life. He was surprisingly not unhinged as he took her there on the bed, he was so gentle with her and she loved it. He took care to pull out before he finished inside her, letting her breathe. Sister Beauford tried to catch her breath. "That was wonderful" She said. "Charmed, would you sleep if I slept with you?" He asked with a stroke of the delicate skin on back of her neck. "Of course". They kissed once more before succumbing to exhaustion from the love they had made and then at last to sleep.


End file.
